clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Albergue Plata
Albergue Plata is an Viking island that was influenced by Goveruan architecture and culture. It was later conquered by the USA and given as a gift to the Viking Empire since the USA didn't want it to become a state. History Albergue Plata was already inhabited by a group of penguin tribes known as the Taeno, a tribal group that lived in straw huts and ate the local fruits and vegetables of the land during the Penguin Empire at about 54 AD. In 1495, Goveruan conquistadors spotted the island and claimed it for Goverua. The city of Ponto was the first permanent settlement on the island and it was home to Jose de Ponto Lone, the first governor of Albergue Plata. 5 years later, the capital city of Santa Juanita was founded, and the Three Citadels where built in 1608. Albergue Plata attracted many immigrants to this new land, many of them where from Frankterre and Viking nations. Soon, Goveruan Colonial Cities, towns and Villages popped up all around the island, while the native tribes of the Taeno where decreasing rapidly until they became a minority ethnicy. Albergue Plata was a main supporter on the revolutionist side of the Colonial Antarctica War, and helped them win the war along with Goverua. In 2002, the USA wanted to annex Albergue Plata and started the short lived Goveruan-Antarctic War, which Goverua lost in and the USA gained control of Albergue Plata. Eventually in 2010, it was given to the Viking Empire as a gift since Albergue Plata didn't qualify to become a state. Climate and geography Albergue Plata's climate is very similar to Warmslates. It is very tropical and is home to many rainforests and many different types of plants and gets annual rains during the wintertime. Albergue Plata is composed of cretaceous to eocene volcanic and plutonic rocks, overlain by younger Oligocene and more recent carbonates and other sedimentary rocks. Albergue Plata is mostly mountainous with large coastal areas in the north and south. Cities *'Santa Juanita' - The capital and the biggest city of Albergue Plata Island. It has many tourist attractions. *'Recone' - A city that is home to the most beautiful beaches on the island and is also home to many hotel resorts. *'Ponto' - The oldest city on the island. Culture Albergue Plata has mainly been influenced by Goveruan, Viking, Frankterran, and Finestadian cultures. Cuisine Albergue Platan cuisine has been highly impacted by Goveruan cuisine. They love to use a lot of beans, rice, avocados, cilantro, and guacamole in their food because they are grown locally. Fish is a main ingredient as well because Albergue Plata is an island. For dessert, penguins like to eat fried bananas, flan, or acerola cherries. Fashion The inhabitants of Albergue Plata wear the current casual fashions of clothes. But for the fiestas, or parties, Albergue Platan women wear fancy Goveruan dresses and men wear Goveruan tuxedoes. Architecture The architecture of Albergue Plata is mainly influenced by Goveruan and Frankterran cultures. The Buildings are very colorful and can usually be the colors of blue, yellow, orange, green, and pink. The cities also have cobblestone streets. Sports Albergue Plata is home to many different types of sports. Soccer (football), American football, and baseball are the three most popular on the island. The Albertgue Platan Parrots is the name of the island's official baseball team. Trivia *It is a parody of Puerto Rico. *It literally means "Silver Harbor" in Spanish. See Also *Viking Empire *Santa Juanita